Vacuum and low pressure thermal evaporation techniques have been used to deposit thin films of organic materials for a variety of organic electronics, such as photovoltaics, organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), and thin film transistors, on research scales and, to a limited extent, on industrial scales. Prior art techniques are prone to poor material usage, and cannot be scaled easily for large sized substrates, Substantially uniform deposition of organic thin films on large area substrates requires large, expensive deposition systems that require increased source material and cleaning.